Sons of Three: Eldest
by BobbyShakespeare
Summary: Surrounded by lies, mysteries, and murder, William Shack has to save the world from the return of one of the most feared and renowned villains – Jimmy Oak, the Eldest son of Professor Samuel Oak. Filled with drama, plot twists and deaths, this fanfic is a wild ride that won't disappoint. Updating daily now.
1. Part One Preface

Preface

_He was the oldest by several years. And he was different then the other two. He had always been the one with the most ambition. He dreamed the biggest, and wanted the most. He waned to be the best damned trainer that had ever lived. The other two wanted that too – but they didn't seem to want it like he did. He was just different._

_I guess that was what blinded me. I'll admit freely here that he was my favorite – I could see him becoming so much. And, when he started to become that ultimate trainer – I was so proud. _

_But I failed to see that he was truly willing to do anything and everything to become the best trainer there ever was. His ambition was great – but it was too great._

_In the end, it was Jimmy's ambition that destroyed him._

_-_From the diary of Professor Samuel Oak


	2. Chapter 1: Shaking

Chapter 1

Shaking

Professor Samuel Oak sat behind his desk in his lab. Books with old, tortured spines piled up behind him, and several dozen pieces of paper with nonsense scribbled on them decorated his desk.

The walls that lined his lab were gray, and the floor was a cold metal that made Oak already feel like he had died and been buried. But the window was open; showing that outside it was a beautiful day in Kanto. He could hear the chirpings of Pidgeys that flew overhead. Oak thought he might even be hearing a screech from a Mankey or two.

The professor sighed as he stared out the window. The urge that was with him when he first started off on his journey at age 15 was still with him today. But now he was old. He told himself he was in his young sixties but he was in fact nearing seventy. The lines on his face no longer looked made him look distinguished. Rather, it made him look ancient. His once black hair had turned gray and was now turning white. And he walked with a slower step than he once did.

Oak turned his focus back to his desk, and picked up his pen. A black pen – he wouldn't have any nonsense of using a blue pen. Trainers across Kanto were expecting his monthly column in _Kanto's Kronicle. _Oak was a guest writer that regularly appeared, and his pieces were often favorites. He had even won awards for a few.

But right now, Oak was tired of spending the remaining years in his life indoors. He had done all the research he could on the Pokémon of Kanto. He had written done every tip and idea he could think of. He had done it all.

Oak wanted to go back, again, to his own Pokémon quest.

But he couldn't do that. His old body was beginning to fail him.

Suddenly, there came a knock at the door to his lab.

"Come in!" Oak said, eager to find another distraction.

And that's when Daisy, his granddaughter, walked into the room. Oak felt his excitement die down a little. This wasn't going to be any more fun then writing his weekly column. He loved his granddaughter, but Oak knew what she was here to talk about.

Daisy walked up to Oak desk brusquely and quickly. A feeling of impatience was expressed with every step she took. Daisy stood tall and proud, with her yellow-sunny dress on and a straw hat that was tipped towards it's left just slightly. She was beautiful, and there was no hint of her father in her. That was the one thing Oak had always liked about Daisy.

"Give him a Pokedex grandpa." She demanded when she reached his desk.

"No 'hello grandpa?'" Oak asked meekly. "You cut right to the chase don't you?"

"Chris is getting restless Oak, the poor boy is miserable. He can't stay in this town forever." When Oak didn't reply, she added on quickly, "you were a year younger then he when you started your Pokémon journey!"

"The world's a more dangerous place now."

"And whose fault is that?" Daisy snapped. Her face flushed when she said it, instantly regretting the words. But Oak appeared unaffected.

"I'm sorry Daisy, but I am not-" But Daisy interrupted him.

"Chris isn't going to get hurt; he's going to be a great Pokémon master. It's in his blood."

"I highly doubt the ability to raise and train good Pokémon has something to do with genetics," Oak said dryly.

"For god sake's grandpa! He's your grandson!"

Oak sighed and he shook his head slowly. Daisy had been pestering Oak about giving her brother Chris his first Pokémon and Pokedex for a year now. But Oak hadn't given in yet. He had come up with excuse after excuse after excuse…

"I'm sorry Daisy, but I only have one starter Pokémon to give out right now, Eevee, and I'm planning to give it to William."

"You're going to entrust him, just some random boy in the town, with a Pokedex and Pokémon, but not your own grandson?" Daisy asked, incredulous.

"William is not some random boy Daisy," Oak said sternly. "And besides, it's not a matter of trust," but Daisy cut him off.

"That's EXACTLY what it is Oak!"

Oak was stunned silent. Daisy had never called him but his last name. She had always called him grandpa. Not anymore apparently.

Daisy, feeling she was fighting a losing fight, turned to leave. Oak tried to find words to say, but none of them were there.

When she reached the door though, he finally managed to ask,

"Are you ever going to tell him?" She paused, but she didn't turn back around immediately. When she finally did, there was a tear in the corner of her left eye.

"No."

And then she left.

And Oak was left alone to write his column for _Kanto's Kronicle. _

But he didn't. Instead he walked over to the window and stared out and into the lands of Kanto.

Perhaps Daisy was right. Perhaps it was a matter of trust.

But it was just so hard to forget the past.

"Pika?" Oak nearly jumped out of his own skin at the noise. Sitting on the window ledge was a Pikachu. Its head was twisted to rest on its small shoulder, starring up at Oak with a curiosity. Its eyes gleamed with its intelligence, and the two red dots on its cheeks sparkled with electricity. But nothing about this Pokémon was threatening. It actually seemed to be smiling.

"Why…hello there," Oak said, catching his breath. "You nearly gave me a heart attack you sill little thing." Oak cautiously reached with is hand and scratched Pikachu on the belly.

The Pokémon giggled, and rolled onto its side. While keeping it distracted, Oak reached down into his pocket and pulled out a small Poke Ball. He enlarged it by pressing the center button, and then when the Pokémon wasn't looking, Oak gently tapped it with the Poke Ball.

And just like that, the Pokémon vanished into the Poke Ball. Oak let it sit on the ledge for a few seconds, watching the ball shake will the small dot flashed red and white.

Then, finally, the ball stopped shaking, and the dot turned to white. Oak picked it up gently, and he turned to walk back to his desk. He set the ball down on his desk, and stared at it for several minutes.

Then, finally, he smiled.

"There are two young men who want to become trainers, and I now have two Pokémon to give away," Oak said, thoughtfully.

He picked up his wired phone that was on his desk and he dialed a number.

"Hello Daisy, I've changed my mind," Oak said. The ball with the Pikachu in it shook absently, and Oak frowned as he put a reassuring hand on it. "Tell Chris to report to my lab at 8:00 AM tomorrow morning – sharp."

Daisy thanked him over and over again, and it even sound like she might be crying over the phone. Oak assured her no thanks was needed. As he put the phone back on the receiver, the ball with the Pikachu inside shook once more. Oak frowned, and he drummed his fingers on it. He had never seen a Poke Ball do that before.

Oak put the ball in the back of his mind and he leaned back in his chair. Was he making the right decision? Was he repeating old mistakes? Oak sighed and shook his head for perhaps the hundredth time that day.

There was only one way to find out.

The ball on his desk shook again, and Oak snapped at it angrily,

"Oh, be quiet."

But the ball didn't stop shaking.


	3. Chapter 2: Choice

Chapter 2

Choice

William Shack didn't exactly wake up on the morning of August 1, the first day of his Pokémon journey. He couldn't wake up, as he had never really fallen asleep the night before.

As a baby, William had slept through the night better then others.

As a toddler, William did not cry when it was naptime.

As a young child, William did not have trouble falling asleep the night before Christmas.

But William had not been able to sleep at all the night before his day of choosing – the day where Professor Oak would give him his first Pokémon.

When his alarm clock went off at 7:00, William turned it off, and pulled the covers off his bed – already dressed in a white t-shirt, an unzipped red jacket, and blue jeans. He had dressed for the day ahead at 1:29, when he had given up on sleep.

He walked across his room, passing the posters and shelves of Pokémon books, to pick up his backpack. He had packed it at 3:41, when he had finished re-reading _A Trainer's Guide to Kanto. _

William walked down stairs, expecting the kitchen to be ready. Instead, he found his mother sipping on a cup of coffee. On the table at which she sat, was a plate full of muffins. She smiled at him, and told him they were for him.

He took a bit out of one, and found it warm but not hot. They had been made a while ago – his mother hadn't slept well either.

William smiled at his mother, and thanked her. Besides that, they did not talk. Their smile's said everything there was to say.

Many told William that he looked just like his mother – Jade. They had the same brown hair, the same sharp brown eyes. The same relaxed, peach skin tone. The same kind, warming smile.

But only one had told William that he acted like his father. His mother had said it to him several times – often with a distant, pained look in his eyes.

William's mother did not know this, but he hated being compared to his father. The man that had walked out on his mother when he was born. The man who had never sent any letters. The man who had vanished in thin air.

"He had a great destiny William," Jade had said one time when William had asked why she still cared for the man. "He had to go."

"If he had such a great destiny – then why do I never hear about him, in the papers or the news?" William had snapped back. "Did he die? Did he fail at this great destiny?" His mother had merely cried.

Since then William had never asked or talked about his father. He did not want to. He did not wish to. He avoided conversations about the man.

William wanted to be like his mother. But she had never once said to him he was like her. She too had taken on a Pokémon journey once, long ago. But she had failed. A man who she called dark and evil had killed all of her Pokémon. William knew the tale because she had only spoken of it once.

William's mother accompanied him when he left his home that morning. She would go with him to Oak's lab, and then to Route 1. But then she would have to leave him.

As they walked together, she said to him softly,

"Your father would be so proud of you, you know."

William didn't say anything in return. It wasn't until her next remark did he smile a little.

"And I'm proud of you too William."

Chris Oak stood waiting in his grandfather's lab, playing with the green gem that hung around his neck. The only thing he had of his father, the man who had left him when he was born. Chris's sister, Daisy, had known him for seventeen years. But she never spoke of him.

Chris decided this must be because he had been a horrible man.

Page Oak, daughter of Samuel Oak and mother of Chris Oak, had died in her childbirth to Chris. His father, some unknown man, had left later that evening. The situation left Daisy, a seventeen-year-old girl, with the responsibility of caring for her newly born brother.

For many years, Daisy had hated Chris for it. She blamed him for it all. Chris felt that she still did, a little. But more than anyone else, she hated their father. Nothing was ever said about him, and Chris soon learned to not ask questions.

But Chris didn't care about his father, or Daisy, today. He was about to set off on a Pokémon journey. And he was determined that he would become the best.

But right now he was impatient. Frowning as he swirled the green gem around his fingers. His grandfather was sitting behind a desk, reading a book.

They were waiting on William to get there.

Chris had always disliked William. The only other boy his age in the abnormally small town, they competed often for everything and anything. Board games, athletic contests, wits. They even often traded insults, behind the backs of adults of course. In front of them, they were simply courteous to one another.

And now, here was another reason for Chris to dislike William. He was making him wait to have his first Pokémon.

"Come on Gramps, can't I just have mine already?" Chris asked, thoroughly annoyed.

"Patience is a virtue Christopher," Oak said, not even looking up from his book. Besides, I'm sure he'll be here any moment now if you just wait…"

His voice trailed off, already lost back into his book. Chris sighed impatiently.

And then, without warning, there came a knock on the door.

Oak smiled as he put down his book and glasses.

"Enter."

And, William walked in, followed shortly by his mother. His face was set, stone and determined. Chris sneered – he had never like William's face. His eyes were defiant of those around him. He seemed to be issuing a challenge to anyone who he looked at.

"Welcome William," Oak said, standing up and smiling, "and hello again to you Jade."

Jade smiled at Oak, and she bent her head down.

"It's nice to see you Professor."

Chris's eyes temporary flickered over to William's mother, but they returned to William in a flash. He had never liked Jade either; her eyes disturbed him as her son's did. But rather then being rebellious, he felt more like they could really see him. Like she saw past the courteous act William and he put up.

Looking into Jade's eyes made Chris afraid.

"Now that you are both here, the time has come." Oak said, sitting back down on his desk once more.

"Today, you both become Pokémon trainers."

Both Chris and William were now looking to Professor Oak, their eyes shinning bright and excited. Both of them had forgotten of the other for the moment.

"You'll find many Pokémon in this world, and you will both surely experience many great adventures. Kanto contains many species of Pokémon, but the ones both of you will use will be unique to yourselves."

William and Chris were no longer seeing Oak sit in a desk before them. They were seeing the rolling fields of Kanto, the flocks of Pidgey's in the skies, the lustrous sea around them, and so much more.

"As you know, there are eight gym leaders in Kanto. You must defeat and obtain the badges from all eight gym leaders in order to be able to challenge the prestigious Elite 4."

William could see himself battling with his partners by his side. Chris could see the badges in his hands.

"Once you defeat the Elite 4, you will be able to challenge the Champion – who is the greatest Pokémon Trainer in all of Kanto right now."

"Who is the Champion?" Chris blurted out.

"That-" Oak said with a glean in his eyes "-is a secret. Only the challenger will be able to discover who the Champion is. To my knowledge there hasn't been a challenger in quite some time. No one has succeeded in making it past the Elite 4 in many years."

"How would you know?" Chris asked again, challenging his grandfather.

"I am, after all, the Pokémon Professor." Oak said sternly. And then, he went on with his speech. "You will find that there are a great many dangers in Kanto. Gym Leaders and Trainers alike will not let up on you. Your Pokémon could die in battle. And not only that, there is the infamous Team Rocket who has grown to power. Often, they are looking to kill not only your Pokémon, but you as well."

Jade's eyes were distant as Oak talked. She looked as if she was in deep, great pain.

"Before I instill in you the responsibility of caring for a Pokémon and the Pokedex, I will give you one chance to back out. The journey of becoming a Pokémon Master is dangerous and-"

"No way am I backing out," Chris shouted.

"And neither am I." William said simply. Oak raised his eyebrows once, and then he looked to Jade.

"Do you fully understand the dangers of the mission your son is going to take? Does he have your blessing?"

William's mother closed her eyes as she nodded her head, not finding the words to speak.

"Very well then." Oak said. He pulled out two Pokeballs from underneath his desk, and placed them on the desk.

"These are two different Pokémon. William, I want you to pick one of them at random first."

Chris opened his mouth to protest, but a stern look from Oak silenced him before he even began speaking.

William walked forward, leaving the safety enclosure of his mother. He stood at the desk for what seemed like a long moment, looking at the two Pokeballs. And then, he picked up the one of the left.

He retreated from the desk slowly, cradling the ball in his hands like a delicate newborn child. Then, with great enthusiasm, he tossed it in the air yelling,

"Come on out!"

There was a flash as the ball opened, and…

On the ground, blinking like it was slightly confused was the electric Pokémon Pikachu. Spike's for ears, two red pouches on its cheeks, a body covered in yellow fur, and a lightning-bolt shaped tail.

William bent down, admiring his first Pokémon. Pikachu turned its head onto its side, studying William.

Chris had already grabbed his first Pokeball during the entire exchange. In a flash his Pokémon was out - the normal type Pokémon Eevee.

"Well, well William," Chris said, smiling cruelly. "I think I got the better, more versatile Pokémon. Shame for you – huh?" He had forgotten about both Oak's and Jade's presence. But it didn't seem to matter. Jade herself was caught up in the moment of William and Pikachu, while Oak was studying the exchange with great curiosity.

"Now…" Oak said, shaking out of a trance, "it's important that you both name your Pokémon, to help establish bonds between them."

William stood up as Oak spoke, but he kept his eyes down on Pikachu.

"Percy," he said, in a soft whisper.

"Pika, pika!" The Pokémon said as it climbed William's leg and perched on his shoulder.

Chris scoffed and scooped the Eevee up in his arms.

"Don't worry, I'll give you a real name. How about Edward?"

Edward, the Eevee, whistled happily at this.

"Now, since you've chosen your Pokémon, here are your Pokedex's," Oak said, offering the two technical devices to the two new trainers. They both accepted them. Chris was starring at William as he took his, but William was too busy looking at his new Pokémon still.

"And, your Pokeballs." Oak each offered them a small bag; each contained five more Pokeballs in them. "You will use these to catch Pokémon to record in the Pokedex."

"Thank you for everything, Professor Oak," William said, bowing in respect. "I promise to represent you well."

Oak smiled at the new trainer.

"I'm sure you will."

William turned to leave with his mother, but Chris stopped him.

"Hold up Willy!" William turned around, raising a single eyebrow to the name. "Let's say we have a Pokémon battle right here and now, to see which one of us is better – huh?"

William shook his head, slightly angry.

"No Chris. I haven't had time to even train Percy yet- ow!" Percy had bit William's ear. "What did you do that for?"

"Piii-ka," Percy said, static dancing around his red pouches as he stared at Chris's Eevee. The Eevee was starring back with an equally intimidating glare.

Percy climbed down from William's shoulder, and stood on the floor of the Pokémon lab on all four legs, static dancing out of his cheeks.

"…Do you want to fight Percy?"

"Pikachu!" William looked at his first Pokémon for a second, before nodding and saying,

"All right, I'm assuming that means yes. Let's go!"

"All right!" Chris said, dropping Eevee onto the ground. "Go Edward!" The two Pokémon squared off against each other. Jade stood a few feet behind William, looking worried and concerned. Oak walked out from behind his desk and stood at an equal distance between the two Pokémon.

"I will moderate and officiate this battle – for the purpose of safety. Trainers, begin!"

"Edward," Chris yelled, "use tackle attack!"

"Percy – thundershock go!"

Chris's Eevee began to run straight along the floor, heading to Percy. Percy's cheeks lit up with electricity, and lightning flew towards the Edward.

Percy's attack hit straight on, but Edward ran through it and tackled Percy. Percy went flying backwards, and stumbled onto the ground.

"Go Eevee, use another tackle!"

"Percy," William yelled, "roll away!"

Percy rolled out of the Eevee's way at the last instant, giving William one brief second…

"Thundershock!"

This time Eevee was sent flying off of it's feet.

"Get up and use another tackle!"

Eevee struggled to its feet, but then made up for its slowness by sprinting straight towards Percy.

"Use another thundershock!" William called out. Percy hit Edward with thundershock just as Edward hit Percy with tackle.

Both Pokémon were sent flying in the opposite directions. William stared at Pikachu, who remained on the ground unmoving for several painful long seconds. But then, slowly but surely, Pikachu stood up. Panting a defiant "Pika…Pika…Pika…"

Edward was moving, but his whole body was in tremors, and he remained on the ground.

"Edward is no longer able to battle-" Oak started to say, but Chris interrupted.

"Hey! No way!" Chris said. "It's still alive isn't it?"

"The battle is over Chris. Return Edward to its ball before it takes major damage and it's life is threatened."

"No-"

"Do it Chris!" Oak snapped. With a sour expression, Chris called Edward back to his ball. William returned Percy to his ball, whispering a praise that was both a congratulations and a thank you.

As Chris left the lab, he said angrily to William.

"Don't get too smug, I'm going to become the best trainer there ever was – not you!" And with that, he stormed out, Oak watching him go with a worried look on his face.

Jade walked over to her son, and put a comforting arm on his shoulder.

"That was really, truly, fantastic honey." William smiled at the praise.

"Thanks' mom, but it wasn't all me it was Percy too-"

But before he could finish responding, there was a great flash. Everyone jumped, and turned to look, to find Percy standing once more on the lab floor, smiling.

"Did…did you accidentally let him out?" Jade asked.

"I…I didn't think so," William said, confused.

"Allow me to explain," Oak said, walking over to Percy. The old man bent down and began to scratch the electric Pokémon on its belly, something it showed great pleasure in.

"I have heard other professor's talk of this before, but I have never seen it. Some Pokémon's will is greater than others, and a Pokeball struggles to contain them. So, the Pokémon easily breaks out. However the effects of a Pokeball's ownership will remain on the Pokémon, and it will continue to follow the orders of it's trainer. The Pokémon will simply not stay inside of its ball."

William walked over to Percy and Oak and he bent down as well.

"So what does it mean," William asked, as he attempted to mirror Oak's hands by scratching Percy's belly. He was clearly not as good though, as Percy climbed up William's arms rather than stay on the ground.

"It means, that Percy wants you travel with you."

"Is that so Percy?"

"Pika, pika!" The Pokémon responded enthusiastically.

"Well alright then, I guess you're with me."

And with that, William bid Oak and his mother good bye. He thanked Oak once more, and he gave his mother a hug. She stayed behind in Oak's lab, promising to stay for dinner.

When William was gone, Oak returned to his desk, and Jade said cheerily.

"He is already reminding me of his father."

Oak looked up, and asked gravely.

"Who – Chris or William?"


	4. Chapter 3: Closed

Chapter Three: Closed

"What do you mean he's not here right now?"

The man in the black suit that stood in front of the Viridian City gym smirked at William obnoxiously, and retorted:

"What do you mean 'what do you mean'? What other meaning could there be?"

"Isn't it like, I don't know, his job to be here?" William asked.

The man in the black suit who stood guard outside the Viridian City gym was beginning to really not like this kid. It was his eyes, the guard realized, that made him dislike the boy so much. They had a definite glow in them.

"Hey kid – doesn't everyone deserve a vacation sometimes?"

"They guy's a freaking gym leader. He gets to battle with Pokemon all day. How taxing can his job be?"

The guard threw his chest out, and said in his best menacing voice,

"You better watch your tone, punk."

"Pika, pika!" the electric mouse on William's shoulder said with a great annoyance and defiance.

"What's this? A yellow rat?"

"Percy. His name is Percy."

The guard laughed cruelly. "What kind of sissy-ass name is that?"

William didn't respond, he merely crossed his arms. Percy, on the other hand, hissed at the guard, and his cheeks sparkled with ferocity.

"I demand to challenge the gym leader."

"Look kid, you should be glad he ain't here. If that little Patty-"

"Percy."

"Percy – whatever – is all you got, then you wouldn't have stood a chance against the gym leader."

William considered what the guard said. "Fine," he said. He turned to leave, but he said behind his shoulder,

"When your gym leader gets back…tell him I'm coming."

The guard snorted, and yelled at the slowly disappearing boy.

"You ain't gonna make it! It's a big bad world kid – full of little mousetraps. You and that prick of a Pokemon ain't gonna survive a day!"

…..

Compared to Pallet Town, Viridian City was huge. Equipped with the red-roofed Pokemon Center and the Pokemart, the city was practically a metropolitan area. It had taken William a day to work through Route 1, where he hadn't caught any Pokemon.

When William had arrived the previous night, he had stayed in the Pokemon Center, sleeping away his weariness. When he had awoken in the morning, he had found Percy curled up on his pillow, snoring blissfully.

William had left the Pokemon Center thirty minutes later, and then, even with the kind directions of Nurse Joy, it had taken William a good hour to find the gym. And then, upon finding it, there was no gym leader.

"So, where to now, Percy?"

"Pi-ii-ka?" Percy responded, not knowing himself. Sighing, William took out the town map his mother had packed for him. He spread it out on the sidewalk in front of him, and squatted down to look at it.

"We could head down Route 22 – see if we can find any rare Pokemon. What do you say?"

"Pika!" Percy responded enthusiastically.

William rolled up the town map, and offered his arm to Percy. The Pikachu climbed up his arm and perched on his shoulder. William then stood up, and the two of them walked off to Route 22.

They passed many people in the somewhat bustling Viridian City. Some of them gave William strange looks – he did, after all, have a Pokemon on his shoulder. But he didn't care, or mind, the raised eyebrows he got.

It wasn't long before William and Percy were walking through the knee-high grass on Route 22. The sun was shining, and there was an ever-so-soft breeze. William could hear chirping nearby, but he couldn't find any Pokemon.

At least, not at first.

"PIKA!" Percy yelled out suddenly. William spun around, and found Percy wrestling with some other Pokemon on the ground.

"Break free Percy – use thundershock!"

"Pik…ka…chu!" The purple Pokemon – who William had yet to identify with his Pokedex, was sent flying backwards. It landed a few feet away, twitching from the electric spark.

Fumbling in his pockets – William pulled out his Pokedex. He flipped it open, and pointed it at the purple Pokemon.

"Pikachu – the electric mouse Pokemon-"

"No, no!" William snapped, trying again to read the other Pokemon. The Pokedex chirped up again:

"Nidoran, MALE form. Its large ears are always kept upright. If it senses danger, it will attack with a poisonous sting."

"Poisonous? Percy, are you okay?"

"Pika! Pika, pika!" Percy was jumping up and down, pointing to the wild Nidoran.

"Oh, right, I gotta catch it – but are you sure you're all-"

"PIKA!"

William grabbed a ball off of his belt and threw it at the collapsed Nidoran on the ground, who had been beginning to struggle to get up.

The Nidoran became outlined in a red glow, and then vanished inside the ball.

It moved once. Twice.

And then the ball stopped.

"Pika!" Pikachu said joyously. He ran up to the Pokeball, and achieved it for William, who grabbed it and held it up high in the air.

"Hey! We did it!" William brought the ball back down and looked at it with admiration.

"Your name…Fleance."

"Pika!" Percy said in approval.

"Pathetic." William turned abruptly to the sudden voice behind him. Standing there, scowling at William, was Chris Oak.

"What do you want Chris?" William asked, the annoyance apparent in his tone.

"What do ya think?" Chris withdrew a ball from his belt, and said with great menace,

"I want a rematch."


	5. Chapter 4: Rematch

Chapter Four: Rematch

William and Chris stood ten feet away, facing each other on the pavement next to the grass on Route 22. Percy perched on William's shoulder, its tail erected high and its eyes fierce. Chris held a Pokeball in each hand, and he twirled them between his fingers. A slight breeze brushed through the two trainers, but neither shuddered at the goose bumps on their arms.

"Ready William?" Chris asked, smirking.

"Always," William responded, keeping his voice calm and steady.

"Then I guess I'll go first," Chris snapped.

He held up the Pokeball in his right hand, and he threw it into the air. It opened, and out of the containment came a Spearow. The Pokemon flew threw the air, and circled the ground below, like a vulture looking for it's kill.

"Spearow…" William muttered. "Alright Percy – you ready?"

"Pika!" Percy said, jumping down from William's shoulder and running onto the makeshift battlefield.

And then, without any Pokemon official to yell 'go', the battle started.

"Spearow, used peck attack!"

"Percy, use thundershock!"

Spearow went diving down to the ground, like a spear hurled right at Percy. Its beak was sharp and it gleamed in the sunlight.

But the Pikachu was not frightened.

Its red pouches sparkled with electricity, but it didn't shock the Pokemon – not yet.

It waited...and waited…and waited…and waited…

And then, when Spearow was just inches away, Percy let out a wicked thundershock. Spearow's closeness magnified the damage, and the flying Pokemon was hurled backwards from the electric shock.

It bounced on the ground, and then it fell. Electric shocks sparkled over its body, and the Pokemon twitched this way and that.

"Did you even bother to train it, Chris?" William asked. "Or did you just throw it in the first battle you had the chance to use it in?"

Chris snarled at William as he called Spearow back to its ball. He tucked it back in his pocket, and then asked William,

"Why didn't you kill it? You had the chance."

"I don't fight to kill, Chris," William said softly. Chris smirked at William.

"You're so weak William – that's going to catch up to you one day. Now – go, Edward!"

Chris threw the Pokeball across the field, and out of it came his Eevee. The Pokemon snarled at Percy, who hissed back. Every muscle in both of their bodies was tense.

"Well, what are you going to do, Willy? Call back your Pikachu and use that pathetic thing you just caught?"

William studied Edward, realizing Chris had taken the time to train his starter Pokemon up. It was stronger, and in better shape than it had been before. Percy hadn't taken any damage, but it had still just battled. But there was no way William could switch to Fleance; that Pokemon was still weak with its battle with Percy, and it hadn't even been trained yet.

"I'm keeping you in, okay, Percy?"

"Pika-pika-pika!" Percy responded, not take his eyes off of Chris's Eevee. Chris smirked, and shrugged.

"It's your funeral. Edward – use Tackle!"

The Eevee darted across the pavement, and William was surprised at how much faster it moved than before.

"Dodge the attack, Percy!"

Percy jumped at the last minute, but he was too late. Edward bit his tail and tossed Percy aside with a flick of his head. Percy slid across the ground for several feet and then came to a stop.

Percy jumped back up quickly, though he was breathing harder.

"Tackle again, Edward!"

"Percy, use thundershock!" William cried out.

An electric shock that shot forth out of Percy's red cheeks stopped Edward in his place. Electricity ran up and down his body as the Eevee groaned and trembled in pain.

He's paralyzed, William realized.

"Another thundershock, Percy!"

"PIKA!" Percy said as he shocked his opponent once more.

"Again!"

"Edward, use tackle!" Chris said. But the Eevee could not move; its body was stuck in paralysis. Another thundershock from Percy sent the Eevee to the ground.

"Once more, Percy!" William said.

Eevee screeched as the thundershock hit it once more.

Percy stood on all fours, watching Edward, waiting to strike again if necessary. William stood still, calm and relieved.

"Come on Edward! Get up!" Chris yelled, pumping his arm in the air.

"It's over Chris. Call your Eevee back."

"No – it's not over!"

"Yes, it is. Come back, Percy." Pikachu returned from the battlefield and ran up William's body, perching on his shoulder once more.

"If you leave the battle now, then you forfeit!" Chris shrieked uncontrollably at William.

"I think we both know who won this battle," William replied calmly. Chris ground his teeth together and called his Eevee back to its Pokeball.

"Fine. We'll call it a draw, then."

William raised his eyebrows, but he did not comment further.

"So – where are you heading now, Willy?" Chris asked in a condescending voice. Before William could respond, Chris snapped, "There isn't any point going down this way, you know. You can't get to the league till you get eight badges."

"I was just looking for some Pokemon, Chris."

"Well, you're going to need more than that pink mole to get all the badges."

"I know," William said simply. "What were you doing down here Chris?"

Chris snorted, and snapped back, "None of your business! I'm heading to Pewter City now, that's where the next gym is. Brock's the gym leader there. Should be easy – I heard he's new to the job."

"He's still a gym leader – he must be good."

"Yeah, whatever," Chris said arrogantly. "I'm out. See ya later, Willy." Chris turned and started walking away. As he left, he called back over his shoulder,

"Try not to get lost in the Viridian Forest!"


	6. Part Two Preface

Part Two Preface

_Jimmy battled Flint for his first gym badge. The rock-type gym leader in Pewter city was sure to be a tough battle. But I had faith in Jimmy. He had, after all, chosen Squirtle as his starter Pokemon. He had a type advantage, and I was sure he would catch other Pokemon to gain more type advantages._

_I wasn't sure what the outcome would be. What happened was the last thing I, or anyone else, expected._

_Flint was killed in the battle. His Onix had been blasted backwards and had landed on top of him, crushing him._

_No one of course blamed Jimmy. People said it was a horrible accident. People said it was a shame his battle was cut short. What no one talked about was that Jimmy had already killed one Pokemon, and the blast that had knocked Onix backwards killed it too._

_Jimmy was presented with the Boulder Badge – he had won after all. He was even invited to Flint's funeral, which he did not attend. I don't know if it was from guilt, or if he truly didn't care._

_Part of me believes he did not mean to kill Flint. Part of me wants to believe he did not become evil until later; part of me wants to believe that he didn't manipulate me that early on in his life._

_But the other part of me knows the truth. Jimmy wanted to instill fear into the rest of the gym leaders he was to meet._

_After the "accident", the Pewter City Gym was closed, and has remained thus until recently. Flint's son, Brock, reopened it earlier this year, and he now operates the gym._

_I sent him an email a few months ago, congratulating him on being successful. He responded with a blunt request to not to communicate with him again. I wonder to this day how much Brock knows about Jimmy and I. He must know I was Jimmy's father, why else would he blame me? The government has done everything it can to hide the dark truth behind the Three Sons. Kanto's history textbooks lie. The media is ill informed._

_But something tells me Brock still knows. But does he know what became of Jimmy? I didn't think anyone else did except for Jade and myself? And even Jade doesn't know the full truth._

_For Brock's sake, I hope he doesn't know. That knowledge could very well get him killed one day._

_Because Jimmy is out there._

_And I fear he is coming back._

_–From the diary of Professor Samuel Oak_


	7. Chapter 5: Lost

_**Team**__**: **__**Percy**__** (**__**Pikachu**__**), **__**Fleance**__** (**__**Nidoran**__**), **__**Desdemona**__** (**__**Caterpie**__**)**_

Chapter Five: Lost

_Try __not __to __get __lost __in __the __Viridian __Forest__! _Chris's last words to William echoed in his head, as he wandered aimlessly through a jungle of green.

"That damn bastard," William muttered softly under his breath. "He jinxed us."

William was utterly and completely lost. He didn't know where he was in the Viridian forest. If William hadn't known his Kanto geography, he wouldn't even know if he was still in the Viridian forest.

But William had paid attention in school, and he knew this was Viridian Forest.

The trees were wide and covered with a dark green moss. The grass was thick, wild, and untamed. Mist clung to the earth, and William could no longer see the sky. The path had disappeared at one point, making it impossible to see.

Several companies had tried to make a solid road through the forest, but misfortunate had always befallen them. One work team was killed by a roaming team of Scyther. Another was driven insane by confusion attacks from Butterfrees. And then a third gave up after harassment from a group of Pidgeottos.

It had been over twenty years since any work had been done on the path and most of nature had now reclaimed it. Citizens in both Viridian and Pewter City had pooled together their money to offer a large payment to companies to build a solid road. But, after so many failed attempts, no company would take it the contract. The Pokemon of the forest fought back against mankind, and people eventually reached the consensus that it was safer to try and not build a road cutting through Viridian forest.

Percy stayed perched on William's shoulder, remaining diligent, but nervous and alarmed. William learned once that caught and domesticated Pokemon were always nervous in Viridian Forest – the place was too wild for them.

William bit down hard on his lip, regretting he hadn't yet the chance to catch a flying Pokemon that could led him out of here. Immediately once inside the forest, William had caught a Caterpie and named her Desdemona. But she of course, couldn't fly.

William knew he could use the Caterpie to help led him out of the forest, but to let the Pokemon wander out of it's ball would be a risky thing to do. The forest was so dangerous, and Desdemona was so poorly trained.

"Pika?" Percy piped up, raising it's ears.

Percy was the most fully trained Pokemon on William's team right now. His Nidoran, Fleance, had been trained a few more levels. But Pikachu had much better hearing and was quicker. William knew at this point in his adventure, he needed Percy to make it out of the Viridian forest alive.

"What is it Percy?" William asked, whispering in a soft voice. He had barely said anything the entire time he had been in the forest, afraid to alert his presence to the more wild and dangerous Pokemon. But William still felt like he was being followed…

And then, bursting through the trees, came flying a wild Pidgeotto, it's sharp beak poised straight for William's forehead…

William ducked and the wild Pokemon flew straight over him and Percy.

"Thundershock!" William cried out.

The electric shock burst out of Percy and struck the wild Pidgeotto. The flying Pokemon fell to the ground in front of a large bush, twitching involuntarily from the shock.

William knew the Pokemon was dead – Percy's shocks were getting strong enough to kill most wild Pokemon in one hit. And while William was sad he had killed a Pokemon, he knew it was out of self-defense. The beak was sharp enough to kill if it hit the right spot.

William was still recovering from the Pidgeotto surprise when the bushes near the dead Pokemon rustled. A sharp blade struck out and was driven into the heart of the dead Pokemon. Blood pumped out of its chest, turning the ground beneath it into a sick color.

And then, emerging slowly from the bushes was a Scyther.

"Oh crap…" William said in a hush voice. Even Percy, his cheeks sparkling with electricity, took a step back.

The Pokemon was a light shade of green. It had two beatle-shaped like wings that the Pokemon could not use to fly on account of it being too heavy. It's arms were razor sharp blades that could pierce through rock. Scythers in fact often used rocks to sharpen their blades.

The Scyther studied William with blood-shot eyes. William returned the stare, immobilized by fear.

Then, suddenly and without warning, the Scyther tore into the dead wild Pidgeotto, ripping out intestines as it ate the bird.

Broken by the trance, William scrambled to his feet, beckoning to Percy, his entire body shiver as he did so.

William ran blindly through the forest with Percy on his shoulder, knowing he had to get as far away as possible. The words from a column written by Professor Oak echoed in his mind.

_Once set on new prey, the wild Scyther will not give up until either it is dead, or the prey has left it's habitat. Wild Scyther's are known to occasionally prey on trainers. To it, human flesh is an exotic delicacy. If the trainer sees a wild Scyther, he or she should do everything to kill it if they cannot catch it. And if they cannot kill or catch it, they must either get away as quick as possible or be come accustomed to the idea of being a snack._

Based on the look in Scyther's eyes, William knew he was the Pokemon's new prey.

But why, William asked himself, did Scyther not just try to kill me right then and there?

And William immediately knew the answer.

_Scyther wanted to play with its food._


	8. Chapter 6: Escape

_**Team**__**: **__**Percy**__** (**__**Pikachu**__**), **__**Fleance**__** (**__**Nidoran**__**), **__**Desdemona**__** (**__**Caterpie**__**)**_

Chapter 6: Escape

Twigs snapped beneath William's feet as he ran through the forest. He panted heavily, wishing he was wearing shorts and not his long, heavy pair of jeans.

Screeches were screamed out all around him; coming from wild Pokemon whom he had disturbed. But William no longer cared about being discreet – only about getting the hell out of there.

He ran in a random directions, took random turns, and never thought about a single move he made. He tried to cut this way and that, and then backtrack his steps sometimes, hoping to confuse the Scyther he knew was following him. William knew he was wasting his time – the Scyther would not be tricked. But he couldn't stop himself from trying.

Every other minute or so Percy let out a sharp thundershock at a wild Pokemon that had attempted to attack them. It almost always killed, and the bolts left a dead trail of Pokemon behind them. William was beyond feeling guilt; he was hoping the Scyther would stop along the trail to eat every wild Pokemon Percy had fried. But once again, the words from Professor Oak's column echoed in his head.

…_human__flesh__is__an__exotic__delicacy__…_

William knew his meat would be far tastier than that of a Caterpie.

So he ran all the harder.

When William ran into a clearing, another Pidgeotto swept down shrieking as it flew past his face. It's beak cut a deep, jagged cut in his cheek, and the flash of pain caused him to stumble and fall to the ground.

"PIKA!"

A yellow flashed filled the area, and the wild Pidgeotto fell to the ground, steaming from the electric blast.

Percy walked up to William panting. William studied his starter Pokemon worried. While Percy had taken no damage, he had done so many Thundershock attacks. Soon, his electric cheeks would be depleted of electricity until they made it to a Pokemon center.

"Why don't you get inside your ball Percy…" William said, holding up the Pokeball.

"PIKA-PIKA!" Percy snapped, shaking his head side to side. He knocked the ball out of William's hand with his tail. William sighed – both glad and concerned at Percy's refusal. William stayed sitting on the ground, worried about his cut that was now bleeding heavily. He needed to fix that fast, the scent would attract the Scyther all the sooner.

And then, just like Percy had read his mind, the Pokemon walked over to William's belt, grabbed a Pokeball, and let out the Pokemon that was inside.

Desdemona, the Caterpie, came out.

"Pika-pika-chu-chu-pika!" Percy said to Desdemona, in a hurried, rushed tone.

William watched the exchange curiously – his fear temporarily forgotten. Desdemona understood whatever Percy said, because she nodded her head twice.

Then, Desdemona turned to William, and out of her mouth she shot a String Shot attack.

William was forced surprised. He tried to block his face with his arm, but Percy jumped up and held his arm down.

And then, to William's surprise, the bleeding on his face stopped. He raised his left, unrestrained arm, to his face, to find that the silk Desdemona had shot at William was acting like a bandage.

"Wow – thanks guys!"

"Pika-pikachu." Percy said, smiling proudly.

William recalled Desdemona back to its ball, and then stood up, a little shaky. He grinned at Percy. The Pokemon was more resourceful than he was. Percy smiled back at its trainer, a calm, friendly look in its eyes.

But the happy moment was shattered when two Pinsars came bursting into the clearing, locked in mortal combat with their large pincers. William shouted in surprise, and jumped out of their way.

The two Pinsars continued their rampage through the clearing, and eventually disappeared into the bushes, the sounds of their metallic horns still echoing in the forest.

"We gotta get out of here Percy!" William said, motioning to his Pokemon as he ran out of the clearing – in a different direction than the two Pinsars.

The two continued to run through the forest together. William knew Percy was growing more and more tired as they ran together, but no matter what he told his starter Pokemon, Percy would not stop using thundershock attacks.

"Save your strength," William said at one point. "I can take the hits!"

"Don't waste energy on that Pokemon Percy, it's just a Pidgy, it can't hurt me too badly!" William said at another.

"Percy! Don't worry about me!"

But Percy kept using his attacks – he would not relent.

William and Percy kept running through the forest, not stopping for anything, except when the other needed to rest.

And then, finally, the grass started to wither down. The tress grew shorter and shorter. They ran into less and less wild Pokemon. Sunlight crept through the mists. Grassy ground was starting to turn into rocky ground. William knew the signs of Pewter City. They had made it.

With one last lunge, William and Percy burst through the trees and the grass, landing on rocky ground. Sunlight blinded William at first, and he glared through squinted eyelids.

But, he could make out a sign:

_One__Mile__Ahead__ – __Pewter__City_

"We made it Percy," William said, his knees shaking as he stood bent over. Percy laid on his back, relaxing in the sunlight, his tongue hanging out of his mouth.

William stood up then, laughing. They had made it – they have survived Viridian Forest and the Scyther-

But just as he was having that thought, he saw a flash of green out of the corner of his eye, and felt a blinding flash of pain in his left arm. He stumbled to the ground, overcome from some great force, as he heard Percy call out in shock.

William found himself on the ground on his back, with the Scyther standing on top of his chest. Drool was coming out of the corner of its mouth, and its eyes were blood thirsty red. William felt something wet and sticky on his left arm, and then he saw fresh blood on one of Scyther's razor-blade arms. There was a long, jagged cut that went from William's left shoulder to his left elbow, and it was bleeding profusely.

A drop of drool landed on William's face, and he heard the words from Professor Oak's column once more…

_Human__flesh__is__an__exotic__delicacy__. _

Scyther raised its arms to make the finishing kill, and William flinched away…

And then, Scyther cried out in shock, and its weight was lifted from William's chest. He rolled on his side, a motion that caused him a great deal of pain, and saw Percy standing a few feet in front of him, while just a few more feet away, the Scyther recovered from the quick attack.

The Scyther stood up, and hissed at the Percy. William's Pokemon was panting,

"Pika…Pika…Pika…Pika…"

Scyther is part flying-type, William realized.

"Percy – use thundershock!"

"Pikaaaaa-chuuu!"

But nothing happened. No electric energy came out of its cheeks. Percy had been temporarily depleted of its electric power. The Scyther sneered at the pathetic attempt, and it beat it's claws against each other.

"Pika…Pika…Pika…" Percy was still standing in front of William, but it seemed to be weakening.

"Percy…get back over here." For once, Percy did not argue. It backed up slowly; not turning it's back to the wild Scyther.

The wild Scyther watched with satisfied eyes, and it ever so slowly licked its lips. William shuddered as he reached for a ball on his belt.

"Go – Fleance!"

Jumping out of the ball snarling as viciously as it could, Fleance landed on the ground, the point of its purple horn gleaming in the sunlight.

The strange rasping sound Scyther made sounded like laughter. Fleance's pride was not hurt, but Pikachu snarled something.

"Be careful of its blades Fleance!" William said, his voice breaking as his body weakened further. He applied pressure to the wound on his arm, but blood was still gushing out.

"Ni-Ni-Ni!" Fleance barked in reply. Scyther seemed to wince at the sharp, high-pitched sounds Fleance made, and it responded angrily.

"Scy-scy-scyther!" Scyther rasped, swinging its blades in the air.

"Go Fleance! Use horn attack!"

Fleance ran forward, while William and Percy watched with apprehension. They knew a single sweep from Scyther's blades could mean the end for all of them…

Scyther swung his blades through the air, but Fleance's small statue made it easy to dodge. Its horn hit Scyther on its shoulder, the force making Scyther stumble backwards a few steps. But the horn hadn't managed to pierce Scyther's scaly skin.

Scyther ran forward, and slashed through the air once more. The attack barely missed Fleance as it lunged sideways.

And then, William got an idea.

"Fleance stand still and wait for a second!"

Fleance planted its feet firmly in the ground, trusting his trainer. But all the same, his eyes widened as Scyther came spinning with his blades. The bug-flying Pokemon raised its blades high in the air, and then plunged them down.

"NOW MOVE!"

Fleance rolled away at the last second, missing getting stabbed by Scyther's arms by a hair. Scyther turned its head to Fleance excited – knowing that now he was rolling, the opposing Pokemon would be off balanced and easy to strike.

But – that was when Scyther had realized the error it had made.

This particular Scyther was one of the best fighters in the Viridian forest. He was – in fact, leader of the small Scyther clan. He had killed many to get to that position. He ate the best meat out of all the other Scyther's in the clan. After all, no one dared oppose him. He knew better than anyone else how to fight on the soft soil of Viridian Forest.

But Scyther was no longer fighting in Viridian Forest. He was fighting outside of the forest. He had foolishly left its habitat. He was now fighting in the outskirts of Pewter City.

And now, Scyther's blades were stuck in the rocky ground that it was not accustomed to. It struggled, groaned, and moaned, but it could not move.

"Double-kick Fleance!"

Fleance took off running full speed, and jumped in the air, aiming two well-placed kicks at the blunt part of Scyther's blades for arms.

Fleance landed the attack and then bounced off. Falling shortly was a harsh, metallic breaking sound. Scyther's two blades broke off, leaving shorter, jagged sword arms left. The rest stayed stuck in the earth.

Scyther let out a horrid screech, its eyes watering and becoming filled with rage.

"Tackle attack Fleance!"

The Nidoran took off running, and made contact right in the center of Scyther's chest. The Pokemon was knocked backwards onto the ground, where it rolled from side to side, screaming in pain.

"Now – horn attack one last time!"

Fleance jumped on top of the dying Pokemon, and dug its pointed horn into Scyther's chest. This time, the horn did penetrate, and blood squirted out.

Scyther let out one last desperate screech, and then stayed still.

William let out a relieved sigh, but then he became horribly aware of the pain in his left shoulder. He let out a sharp gasp, and rolled back onto his back.

"Pika-pika!" Percy cried out in concern.

Fleance ran over as well, screeching.

"You guys…you guys were awesome…" William said. And, just when he thought he felt his journey had ended early, he heard the sounds of footsteps.

"Hey! Hey are you alright?!"

A shadow was cast over William, and he squinted through his eyes, trying to make out the figure.

"Who…who are you?"

The man deposited something still and unmoving next to William. Whatever it was, it made both Percy and Fleance freak out a little bit, as they both screeched.

The man went to all four on the grounds and examined William, rolling up his left sleeve to examine the cut on his arm.

"My name is Brock, and I'm the city gym's leader."

"Brock? Then I…I want to challenge you to a…a Pokemon battle…" William said, his voice fading and becoming softer.

Brock smiled kindly.

"Maybe later?"

William muttered something that wasn't understandable, and the last thing he heard before he slipped into unconsciousness was the reassuring voice of Brock call out:

"Hey! You're going to be okay, I promise!"


	9. Chapter 7: Recovery

_**Team**__**: **__**Percy**__** (**__**Pikachu**__**), **__**Fleance**__** (**__**Nidoran**__**), **__**Desdemona**__** (**__**Caterpie**__**)**_

Chapter 7: His First Kill

William felt himself slowly come to his senses as a flash of strength returned to him.

"Trainer? Trainer what is your name?"

William grumbled something in reply. Another flash of strength returned, like his health and energy were coming back in short, quick bursts.

"For Arceus's sake trainer! Wake up and help us control your Pikachu."

William's eyes burst open, and he sat up in a flash. Vertigo hit him though, and he fell back down onto the hospital bed he was laying in.

"Trainer!" The Nurse Joy snapped, her expression stern and angry. William sat up slowly this time, and asked in a rushed voice,

"Where's Percy? What's wrong?"

He heard the growling though, and he turned his head to find his Pikachu on the bed with him. It's ears were twitched and it's tail pointed high in the air, erected.

"Pika…pikachu!"

"Your Pokemon is either the worst or best trained Pokemon I've ever seen," Nurse Joy snapped, thoroughly annoyed.

Next to Nurse Joy was Chansey, and William felt that was where his returning energy and strength was coming from. Chansey was an egg-shaped Pokemon, and was the vibrant color Pink. Its eyes were large, round, and honest. It had an egg pouch on its belly that held an egg. Its pink, puny arms could hardly reach it.

William, now more aware of his surroundings, looked around. He realized he was in a bed in a hospital room inside the Pokecenter. His clothes had changed into a hospital gown. The bloody set of clothes he had been wearing had been washed and were folded on top of a chair near his bed. The walls were Pink with yellow stripes across them. The blinds to the window were down, letting a gentle sunbeam shine inside. A TV was attached to the wall in the corner of the room, but it was currently on mute.

"Did you hear me trainer?" Nurse Joy asked. She looked stressed, and worried, which William knew must be why the tone of her voice was so harsh.

"Yeah…sorry. What do you mean?"

"Your Pokemon refuses to let us heal it. It is either refusing to leave your side, or it is just poorly trained. I'm not sure which."

William sighed, and turned to Percy.

"I'm fine buddy, go with them." Percy seemed hesitant for a second, and he stayed tense. But then, he relaxed, and he collapsed on the bed.

Nurse Joy scooped the Pikachu up, and she handed him over to the Chansey, who gladly took it and ran out of the room, singing to herself.

Nurse Joy then walked around the bed and checked the machine that was hooked up to William.

"I think you're going to be okay William. Do you remember what happened?"

"Yes, I was attacked by a Scyther."

"Yes – that's right. It cut you deep on your left arm. I stitched it together, but you are bound to have a scar – for a while at least. You did lose quite a bit of blood, but not enough to need a transfusion."

Nurse Joy walked back around the bed and examined William's left arm.

"Your lucky to be alive – very few people survive Scyther attacks," she said as she examined the stitches in his arm. "You must be a very good trainer."

"No – I just have very good Pokemon." William responded, serious.

Nurse Joy smiled, and walked to the front of the bed. Despite her smile, there was still a troubled look in her eyes.

"So, what brings you to Pewter City?"

"I'm here to challenge the gym leader – Brock. He's the one that brought me in wasn't he?"

"Yes. He was." Nurse Joy said bluntly, her smile slipping away and an angry tone entering her voice. "And that's just what I thought you were here for." She turned to leave, but as she did a young women entered the room. William estimated she was about his age. She was slightly shorter than Nurse Joy, and had much longer hair. Her hair was blonde, with red strands through it. The woman wore a pair of white scrubs, and she appeared to be an assistant. Her arms were petit, yet she managed to carry a tray of food.

She was pretty. William was immediately attracted to her.

"Make sure he takes his medicine with it," Nurse Joy snapped at the girl as she left the room.

The girl nodded, wincing as she did so, and walked up to a confused William. She placed the tray on him, and nodded to the pill case on the bedside.

"Make sure you take that with your orange juice," she said simply, looking uncomfortable.

"Thanks," William said, opening the bottle of pills. He took one out, and popped it in his mouth, and then forced it down with a gulp of Orange juice.

"Do you mind if I ask you a question?" William said, eying the girl carefully. Before he could ask the question though, she blurted out:

"I'm so, so, so, so sorry Nurse Joy was being so rude to you, it's just everyone in the city right now it on edge after what happened this morning and who could blame them, I mean you don't blame us, it was just such a shock-"

"Whoa, whoa, slow down. I was just going to ask you your name."

There was an awkward moment of silence as the girl blushed several shades of red.

"Oh…" She recovered though, and bowed once, saying. "My name is Valeria, but my friends call me Val."

"Well then, Val," William said, "what did happen this morning."

Val sighed as she let herself slumped down in a chair.

"Brock, the gym leader, lost."

"Oh," William said, confused. "Well, that doesn't seem too bad." Val shook her head quickly,

"No, no it's not. Please, don't think of us as one of those towns whose happiness relies solely on the success of the gym leader! It's just…he lost one of his Pokemon in the fight."

"Oh," William said. He remembered the strange, still object Brock had dropped when he had found William, and how Pikachu and Fleance had freaked out over it. He realized now it was a dead Pokémon body.

"In fact," Val said, "I think he may have been burying his fallen comrade when he found you."

William felt a stone sink in his stomach. Brock had been nice to him, had even helped him in his time in need. All while he was still mourning the loss of his Pokemon.

"Which Pokemon did he lose?"

"His Sandshrew – Richard," Val said, in a soft whisper. "Behind Brock's Onix, it was his strongest Pokemon."

William felt sick. He could see the dead Pokemon in his head now. And, even though he knew the answer, William asked the question.

"What was the name of the challenger?"

"Chris," Val said. "Chris Oak."


	10. Chapter 8: Preparations

_**Team**__**: **__**Percy**__** (**__**Pikachu**__**), **__**Fleance**__** (**__**Nidoran**__**), **__**Desdemona**__** (**__**Caterpie**__**)**_

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight: Preparations<p>

William walked out of the Pokemon center, the doors automatically sliding a part for him.

Upon his first real look at Pewter City, William found that it was a place very similar to its gym. The ground was all paved a deep brown color; there wasn't a tree or patch of grass in sight. The buildings had rock-roofs and brown bricks. Only the red Pokecenter was different.

People who walked by tended to be wearing at least one article of clothing that was brown. They were also throwing him glares. It seems even though a day had passed, the town wasn't over the loss of Brock's Sandshrew. Percy, who was perched on top of William's head seemed a little nervous at all the attention the two of them were getting.

William sighed, and he started to walk away from the Pokecenter. But he wasn't a few steps away when he head the doors opening back up and his name being called.

"William – wait up!" William paused and turned around. Valeria was emerging out of the Pokecenter, and she was waving at him. William got a better look of her than yesterday, when he wasn't completely awake, and noticed a few more of her physical characteristics.

She had a pretty marble colored skin, but it looked smooth and soft to the touch. Her eyes were violet, and then seemed to sparkle in the sunshine. Her blond hair was frayed, like the branches of a tree. Small strands of red occasionally were in them, but it was a bright, vibrant red, not a natural hair color. Val's body was small and petite, but she was just a little smaller than William. Even her nose was tiny.

Today she wasn't wearing her scrubs. She was instead wearing a white t-shirt with a tight pair of fitting jeans. A black duffle bag was swung over her shoulders, and she had a pep in her walk.

"Hey – what are you doing?" William asked.

"I did it!" She said excitedly. "I finally quit my job!"

William was slightly taken back by her enthusiasm and intimacy, they had only spoken once yesterday and it had been when he was heavily medicated.

"Oh…why did you do something like that?" Val smiled kindly at him, like he wasn't getting a joke she was telling.

"You met my boss, Nurse Joy. She's kind of a hard-ass." Val then laughed unexpectedly. "Besides," she said when finished laughing, "I really want to see the world, you know? I'm going to go exploring."

"Oh, well that's cool," William said. "Good luck – are you becoming a Pokemon trainer too?"

"Not in the sense you are," Val said, shrugging. "I got a few Pokemon, but I'm not going to use them to battle trainers or gym leaders or anything else like that. Just got 'em for the company and for the protection."

William nodded, and cleared his throat awkwardly.

"So, are you going to challenge Brock today?" Val asked.

"Nah – kind of want to train up my Pokemon a little more first. I won't be able to use Percy in the fight since he can't do much damage. My Nidoran, Fleance, is ready, but he's just one. So, I'm going to train my Caterpie up a bit."

"Oooh! You have a Caterpie? What's his name?"

"Her – and she's Desdemona." William said simply.

Val nodded, but she didn't go anywhere. She stayed put, and William felt like he owed her a question now.

"So…where are you going to travel to?" Val smiled, and William knew he had asked the right question.

"I kind of want to see all of Kanto," she said. Before William could say 'oh, that's nice', she elaborated.

"I'm going to Cerulean City first, but I'm not planning on staying there long. I really want to get to Vermillion City, I hear the harbor is beautiful this time of year."

"Oh yeah, I hear it is too," William responded, even though he had no idea if it really was. "Um, listen…Val…it's kind of dangerous out right now. I mean, I overheard two guys talking about some Team Rocket members spotted near Mount Moon inside the center. Do you want to wait for me to challenge Brock, and then…I don't know…travel with me?"

William was half afraid she would laugh at him, but she only smiled.

"Thank you for the kind offer William, but I really must be going. I am expected somewhere actually."

"Oh…are you sure?"

Val nodded once, and said simply,

"Quite." She turned to go, but she paused.

"Where are you going to train? Viridian Forest?"

"No way!" William said. "You couldn't give me 6 Dragonites to train there!"

_Oh __my __Arceus_ he thought, _what __a __lame __joke__…_

But she laughed at it anyway, and then she started to walk away.

"Well, good luck with your battle against Brock, William! I know you'll do great!"

Several people walking by threw him especially nasty looks, but William didn't notice. He turned away, and started heading for Route 2.

"Piiikaaa," Percy said to William, in what sounded like a teasing voice.

"Oh, be quiet," William grumbled. But, he was blushing slightly.

* * *

><p>Brock was scratching his Onix's spiked horn on its head. He was amazed at how few people in the world knew that Onix's horn was its favorite spot to be scratched. Most people didn't even know Onix's liked being scratched – they assumed because Onixi were rock Pokemon they didn't feel being scratched.<p>

Today though, Onix was not being made any happier from the gentle, yet firm hand that itched it' favorite spot. It was still sad – it was still in mourning. It had lost a friend.

Brock too was shaken up. He had lost Pokemon before to accidents, but never in battle. Never like that.

He shuddered at the memory.

Brock Flint Toughen was sitting on the rocky ground of his gym. He wore a green tunic with brown khaki pants. His hair was jet black, and spiked at the front. His skin was olive tone, and he had piercing green eyes.

Onix, his favorite Pokemon, was curled around him, his head gently resting in Brock's lap. Brock sat there, unconsciously scratching the Pokemon's horn, contemplating his so far short life.

At the age of 16, Brock learned how his father had really died. Brock's grandmother had watched the gym challenge that had killed Flint. She did not describe it as a "horrible accident" as everyone else did. She saw, in a short instant, the horrible look in the man's eyes that had order the attack that sent Flint's Onix flying backwards and on top of him. She saw the smirk on his face when the giant snake-Pokemon landed on top of Flint Toughen. But it was gone in an instant, replaced with a look of confusion and fear. But Brock's grandmother knew it was an act — a front to hide his dark deeds.

Brock's grandmother saw Jimmy Oak for what he was before anyone else did.

At the time, Brock was two years old. For fourteen years, he lived thinking his father had died from a heart attack. People were always careful what they said about Flint in front of Brock. Even his mother had lied to him. But his Grandmother – she couldn't stand. She had been Flint's mother. Someone had to know and talk about the truth. So finally, shortly after turning 16, she told Brock the truth.

She did so with great fear – worrying it would ruin Brock's dreams of becoming a gym leader. It didn't. Instead, it made him want to even more. It was in honor, he said, of his father's memory.

Brock went through the next years of his life studying rock Pokemon. His grandmother died when Brock was 19. She was the last person supporting him to move forward with his career dream. His mother didn't want him too.

But Brock did not give up. A year later, when Brock had just turned 20, he managed to pass the Gym Leader's Certification Test, and get his Degree in Rock Pokemon. He was allowed to reopen Pewter City gym.

Eleven months had passed since that opening day ceremony. Brock was able to move out of his house and into his own home with the salary he got. He became a man – just like his father. He felt that his father would had been proud of him.

"Why are you doing this?" Brock's mother asked him finally on opening day in tears. "You say its for your father, but he's dead! What's the point Brock – what is the point?!"

"Its gone beyond wanting to preserve father's memory mother," Brock said respectfully. "I'm doing this because I want to."

Since the gym had opened, the two of them hadn't spoken. Brock's mother had told him she couldn't bare the thought of losing a son like the way she loss her husband. So, she chose to block him from her mind. She got a job at the Pewter City Museum, and had since made no effort to reach or contact him. She said the whole thing would blow up in his face, and he would come crawling back.

But within weeks of becoming gym leader, the spirit of the town picked up. People who had previously argued against his future career plans came to respect him. A few even worshipped him. Brock brought proud back to the once dying town.

And then yesterday had happened.

The town was in mourning like a citizen had passed. But for Brock, Sandshrew was much more than a citizen. Much more than a Pokemon. Much more than a friend.

Sandshrew was family.

Onix groaned softly as Brock drew his hand away.

"We got another challenge soon buddy. Don't worry…I won't screw up again this time."

Onix bumped his head against Brock lovingly, and Brock managed to smile.

But his smile quickly vanished as he thought of his mother again.

Even after the death of his beloved Sandshrew, she hadn't come to see him. She hadn't called him.

She had not come to comfort him.


	11. Chapter 9: vs Brock

**Team: Percy (Pikachu), Fleance (Nidoran), Desdemona (Butterfree)**

Chapter Nine: vs. Brock

William stood tall and proud in front of the rocky battlefield in the Pewter City gym. The lights were dimmed down, and he could barely see his opponent across from him. The gym contained nothing else besides the field and the two Pokemon trainers.

William's hands were clenched into fists, and his eyes were serious and calm.

Across the battlefield covered in rocks that pointed up in odd placed at strange angles, Brock stood with his arms crossed over his chest, frowning as he studied his new challenger.

"I didn't get a chance to thank you for saving my life two days ago," William said. "Thank you."

The corners of Brock's mouth twitched and hinted at a smile.

"I was impressed. Few trainers survive Scyther attacks – let alone beat and kill them." William shrugged at the compliment, knowing his accomplishments of the past would mean nothing in this battle.

"Do you understand the rules of this battle?" Brock asked William. Before he could respond, Brock stated them: "You may use up to six pokemon – I will be restricted to two. You may switch out your Pokemon at any time you wish. I may not. If I call back a Pokemon, then I will not be able to use it again in the battle, and the round will be considered yours."

"I understand."

"This is a gym battle. Your Pokemon could die if you are not smart enough. Do you understand the possible consequences of challenging me?"

"I do."

Brock plucked off a ball from his belt, and twirled it in the air.

"Then let's begin." The lights suddenly increased in intensity, making spots dance in front of William's eyes for a second. He felt his stomach twist upside down, and small seeds of doubt in his head. No one was in the stands, but he knew this battle was being broadcasted to the entire town. William was beginning to feel a bit of stage fright.

Did he really understand what it would be like to lose a Pokemon? Who was he to send them out in battle like this? Were they ready? Was he?

"Pika-pika!" Percy snapped fiercely. He was on William's shoulder, and he seemed to sense William's doubt. William shook his head, and bit down on his lip. He had to have faith in his Pokemon – and he had to have faith in himself.

"Go – Geodude!" Brock yelled as he threw the Pokeball through the air. It bounced on the ground and let loose the rock-Pokemon, Geodude. It looked like a simple rock with a mouth and a pair of eyes, and two arms that grew out of its side.

"Geo-geodude!" The pokemon said, pumping it's arms in the air.

"Then I choose…Desdemona!"

William unclipped a ball from his belt and held it high in the air, unleashing a Butterfree. The Pokemon flew into the sky, showing off her beautiful white wings. Her red eyes scanned the area, and found her opponent, a Geodude who was jumping off o the ground trying to reach the flying bug-Pokemon. Her two antennas twitched slightly, and she fluttered this way and that.

"Geodude – be patient, wait for it to come down!" Brock said, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Desdemona, stay in the air out of Geodude's reach!" William ordered. Desdemona rose slightly in the air, humming softly as she did so. "Now – use Confusion attack!"

Humming softly, Desdemona's eyes glowed a soft purple, and she unleashed a confusion attack on the Geodude below her.

"Geo!" Geodude gasped out in pain as a purple glow surrounded him. He hit himself on the head, trying to rid himself of the headache Desdemona's confusion was doing to him.

"Geodude! Calm down!" Brock ordered. "Pick up a rock and fling it!" But the Geodude wasn't listening to Brock, it was still banging its fists on its head.

"Another Confusion attack Desdemona!" William called out. Once more, Desdemona unleashed her psychic attack on the rock Pokemon bellow her.

Geodude was now being driven into a frenzy, banging his head against rocks, breaking them and splitting them into pieces.

"Geodude – enough, return!" Brock said, holding up his Pokeball. The red beam called back the Geodude to its ball. Brock held up the ball to his face, and said gently,

"Nice first try Geodude – you'll do better next time, I promise."

Brock clipped the ball back on his belt and unclipped another one.

"Great job Desdemona!" William said, smiling at his Butterfree. She hummed happily back, twirling in the air.

"Pika!" Percy said, cheering happily.

"Don't get too excited William," Brock said. "My Geodude was fairly 's new to the team. The real battle begins…now! GO ONIX!"

The Pokeball from Brock's hand let loose a giant snake-shaped Pokemon. Gray boulders made up its body, and it had a large, menacing-looking horn was on top of its head.

The Onix roared upon being unleashed from its ball. The Pokemon was huge, it had to bend its head down to keep it from breaking through the ceiling.

"Pika…pika…" Percy whispered in an awed voice.

"Your Butterfree's wings can't let it escape from me this time, William." Brock warned. William grinded his teeth together, and he held up Desdemona's Pokeball.

"Desdemona – return!"

Desdemona returned to the ball, and William clipped it back onto his belt. He looked to Percy, and smiled.

"You ready for a show buddy?"

"Pika!"

"Alright then," William said, unclipping another ball off of his belt. "Go – Fleance!"

William's Nidoran jumped out of his ball and landed on the ground.

"Ni-ni!" The Pokemon screeched. Brock smiled.

"Let's hope your Pokemon is fast enough William, I'm not sure if it could take many attacks."

"Don't worry about Fleance, he's pretty fast enough! Now – go Fleance, use Double-kick!"

Fleance charged through the rocky terrain, bravely straight at the Pokemon that was several times its size.

"Screech." Brock ordered.

Huh? Willian thought, What is he up to?

Onix raised itself up and let out a horrid screeching noise that made William's ears ache.

Percy flinched slightly.

But for Fleance, it was much worse.

The Pokemon stopped dead in its tracks and squealed as it rolled around on the ground, clawing at its ears.

Brock stood perfectly calmed, with a look on his face that said he knew this was going to happen.

"Now Onix – tackle attack."

Onix stopped his horrid screeching and lunged across the field at Fleance. When the giant Pokemon made contact with the tiny Nidoran, Fleance was sent flying backwards, and landed many feet away on the edge of the battlefield.

"Fleance – get up and use another double-kick attack!"

Fleance sprung back up to its feet and sprinted across the battlefield.

"Screech attack." Brock ordered. Onix bellowed out another horrid sound.

William bit his lips at the noise. Percy winced.

And once again, Fleance fell to the ground in a fit of pain.

"Now Onix, tackle attack!"

The Onix stopped screeching, and it dove for the ground once more.

"Fleance – roll out of its way!"

Fleance rolled away just in time, barely dodging the attack from the Onix.

"I don't get it," William muttered to himself. "What is happening?"

And then it hit him. The memory of when he first caught the Fleance. The Pokedex entry.

_Its large ears are kept upright. If it sense danger it will attack with a poisonous sting._

_Its large ears are kept upright._

_Its large ears…_

Nidoran had abnormally larger, and more sensitive ears than most Pokemon. While the screech attacks coming from Onix would normally merely make a Pokemon flinch, like it had been doing to Percy, it truly did a number on Fleance, who was more sensitive to sounds.

Fleance was backing up from the Onix who was opening its mouth once more.

"Screech," Brock ordered.

Fleance fell to the ground again, squealing in pain while he clawed at his ears. This time, he drew blood.

Crap, oh crap, oh crap. Why didn't I think something like this could happen?

"Tackle attack!"

"Roll out of the way Fleance!" William screamed desperately.

This time though, Fleance was not quick enough, and he was sent flying backwards once more. He landed just a few feet in front of William

Fleance struggled to get up, moaning while he did so.

"Do you really think you are the first trainer to try to use the double-kicks of a Nidoran against me?" Brock asked. "I developed this strategy a long time ago William."

Fleance was back on his feet, but his breathing was harsh.

"Withdraw your Pokemon William, it can't fight for much longer," Brock said. "I don't want to kill it."

"Pika…" Percy groaned, watching Fleance struggle.

"Ni! Ni!" Fleance squeaked angrily. William knew all three of them were thinking the same thing. Fleance was his only hope at winning this battle. Percy couldn't do any real damage to the Onix, Desdemona was too fragile to take many hits from a Pokemon as large and as powerful as Onix, and Henry, his Rattata, was untrained, and currently sitting in the storage box.

Come on William…think…think…think…

And then, William got an idea.

"Fleance – do you understand that the only attack you have that can beat Onix is double-kick right?"

"Ni, ni!" Fleance confirmed.

"Alright then Fleance, use horn attack on the ground! Break the rocks into dust!"

Fleance, ever so loyal to his trainer, followed William's seemingly crazy orders. He pounded the rocks to dust, and the air around him simmered with the sand.

"Are you insane? Onix – use screech attack!"

"Quick Fleance – clog your ears with the dust and sand!" William ordered.

"What?!" Brock exclaimed. Onix opened his mouth and sucked in the air necessarily to let out a sharp screech attack.

Fleance ran through the dust in the air and rolled on the ground, trying to get as much sand and dust in his ears as quickly as possible…

And then Onix unleashed his screech attack.

William bit his lower lip. Percy flinched.

But Fleance was unaffected. Onix stopped screeching, and stared at the Nidoran in confusion.

"Well, well. Impressive William. But now your Pokemon can't even hear your orders. How is he going to fight? Onix – use tackle attack!"

William didn't say anything. He could only hope that Fleance knew what to do.

Fleance sprinted towards the Onix, who was raising his tail in the air and then smashing it on the ground. Fleance ran side-to-side, dodging the slams of the tail.

And then finally, Fleance reached the Onix, and he jumped in the air…

And landed two solid kicks on one of the boulder's of Onix's body.

Onix screamed in pain, letting out a horrid screech. Fleance bounced back off of Onix's body, and dodged another attack of Onix's tail.

"Onix use bind attack!"

Oh no… William thought. That attack could end Fleance if he doesn't end this battle quickly…

Onix began to glow a horrid red color as he stored power from Fleance's attacks.

Fleance doubled kicked Onix again, and the Pokemon let out a horrid screech. But, it stayed standing…

But then Fleance did something brilliant. Panting heavily, the Pokemon jumped on top of Onix's tail, and then climbed up the body of the Onix until he reached Onix's head.

"Fleance…" William said in wonder.

Fleance jumped in the air and then kicked down on Onix's head, causing it to scream in pain again. Fleance landed back on Onix's head, who was now shaking it's entire body trying to shake off Nidoran on top of his head.

William watched terrified, knowing Onix was seconds away from unleashing his bind attack.

Fleance jumped in the air and kicked down once more.

This time though, Onix did not remain standing when the kick made impact. The entire rock Pokemon groaned and went crashing to the ground, it's body still glowing red.

Fleance jumped off of Onix and backed away slowly.

"Look out Fleance, he's about to unleash bind!" William cried out, even though he knew Fleance could not hear him.

Onix raised itself slowly from the ground, its entire body shaking in pain.

It roared once, and drew back its head, readying to unleash all the stored power.

And…

"Return Onix!" Brock said, holding up the Pokeball. A red beam hit Onix, and the Pokemon was transported back inside to the safety of the ball.

William stood there, his entire body tense and shaking, not believing what he had just saw. He held up his own ball, and said in a tense whisper,

"Fleance…return!" The Nidoran retuned back to his ball when the red beam hit him. William held the ball close to his face, and whispered in an awe voice,

"We did it…"

Brock walked across the rocky terrain, his face solemn and serious. He reached William, who was still in shock, and held out his hand.

"Congratulations William – you've won the Boulder badge." William, his mouth gaping open, shook Brock's hand. "You and your Pokemon have battled bravely and strongly. You deserve it." They broke apart from each others hands, and Brock reached into his pocket and pulled out a gray badge.

"You've earned this." William accepted it with shaky hands and held it in his palm. He admired it, liking the way the light hit the badge.

William wasn't sure what to say, so he blurted out the first thing that came to him.

"Why did you recall Onix?"

Brock smiled kindly.

"You had won the battle William. Onix was in no shape to unleash a bind attack, I was in fact almost sure he was going to miss." William merely stared at Brock, shocked. "What happened to you William? You had a persona of such a confident young man, and now, after victory, you seem so unsure of yourself."

William shook his head sadly, and said:

"I think…I think I'm just now realizing what I'm getting myself into."


	12. Part Three Preface

**Team****: **_**Percy**__** (**__**Pikachu**__**), **__**Fleance**__** (**__**Nidoran**__**), **__**Desdemona**__** (**__**Caterpie**__**)**_

Preface Part 3 

_Rain of Cerulean City was the next gym leader. She was a water-type master, and possibly one of the best ones to have ever trained in Kanto._

_Rain was wary of Jimmy – she had of course heard what happened to Flint, all of Kanto had. Jimmy beat her fairly easily, and she was careful not to let him kill any of her Pokemon._

_Many years later, after Jimmy had been stopped and defeated, she came to visit me._

_"Did they find his body?" She asked me, her clear, piercing blue eyes looking into mine._

_"No…"_

_"Then I don't believe he's dead. Where is he?"_

_"I don't know Rain-"_

_"Come on Oak, I know he's still alive! Now where, is he?!"_

_I lied to her._

_"He's dead Rain. If he isn't, then I don't know what has happened to him."_

_She cursed me, and left. She never visited again._

_She formed a little detective group with a few others. They believed firmly that Jimmy was still alive, and have since done everything they could to find out his whereabouts._

_Many years passed since then. Most of the young trainers in today's world have no idea that I was the father of Jimmy. Most trainers didn't even know who Jimmy was, just some trainer who went crazy with power and tried to rule the world._

_Five years ago, Rain mysteriously disappeared. There is no doubt in my mind that she is dead, nor is there any doubt in my mind on who killed her._

_Rain's daughter, Misty, reopened the Cerulean City gym just two months after Brock reopened the Pewter city gym. She's a novice, but without a doubt a prodigy with Water-type Pokemon._

_Almost immediately after opening the gym, she requested to have lunch with me. I readily accepted, assuming she was going to have questions to me about running a gym. I was eager to help out a new gym leader, that is after all part of my job. Also, I was excited to have the opportunity to establish a good friendship with the gym leader of Cerulean City. By her asking for a lunch, I assumed she knew nothing of me being Jimmy's father, or her mother seeking the whereabouts of him._

_But when we met for lunch, she didn't ask for advice. Instead we made small talk about anything and everything, until we got on the topic of her mother._

_"I am so sorry for you Misty," I offered my condolences. Assuming a very grave manner, she responded,_

_"Yes…thank you. I am desperately trying to solve this mystery."_

_"Really?" I asked. "That's a dangerous undertaking Misty. And a likely disappointing one may never know took her."_

_"Oh I know who took her Professor Oak, I just have no idea how to find him." I felt my stomach twist upside down, and I said a little too quickly._

_"Oh! Who do you think it was? And how could you possible know something like that!"_

_She didn't answer my question._

_"I also know someone who could help me find that one that took my mother. But he won't help me."_

_"Misty, don't be ridiculous!" I said, praying to Arceus she wasn't talking about me. "I'm sure if you just asked they would be more than glad to help."_

_I found myself staring into a very familiar pair of clear, piercing blue eyes._

_"I'm sorry Professor Oak," she whispered softly. "But you're wrong."_

_–From the diary of Professor Samuel Oak  
><em>


End file.
